Misaki Genkō
}} Misaki Genkō (御先 玄黄 Genkō Misaki) was the ace of the New Generation of Miracles. Splitting apart from his team, he attends Ōnita High and continues retaining both his positions respectively. He holds a great admiration towards Aomine Daiki, desires to defeat him in a 1-on-1, and it's mentioned by Raiden that their playstyles are unique, yet, comparable. Personality Before the drastic changes in his life, and coming to terms that he lives in solitude, Misaki was a playful, spontaneous and friendly person. Energetic about the basketball sport, ambitious to become the best player known, and diehard about it. He loved it, his Teikō team, especially Raiden and Shiro, and his father. However, he has a huge disdain for individuals that give up on their dreams, often acting aloof and distant towards them. After tragic, emotional event, Misaki becomes someone that he despises; who becomes withdrawn, unemotional about everything and anyone. He suffocates in his own dilemma, the sorrow he withholds in his heart and breaks ties with those he holds closest. Returning to the court, however, Misaki became a complete different person than he was before, when he used to encourage his opponents to keep playing at their best — often holding back. Now, instead, he uses the sport as a diversion of his pain, practicing non-stop, growing more stronger and going all-out with the strength he has in each match. Unlike before, when he was talkative on- and off-court, Misaki has become reserved and only says the most necessary to his teammates. Realising that his opponents aren't strong enough for a challenge, which, leads to him being unable to divert the pain, makes him start to lose interest in doing his best. This is evidently seen when he begins to attend Ōnita High unsupervised, which allows him neglect practice, not play unofficial or official practice matches, and rarely attempts to get along with his new teammates. Misaki, while appearing dispassionate or unemotional, holds a short temper due to his conflicting emotions. He is unable to control them properly. This is often demonstrated when Shiro irritates him when they (rarely) meet-up, ending up with Misaki lashing out. Nagāme, despite their complicated relationship, states that Misaki is a big softy with a huge heart. TBA Appearance Misaki has a very light skin-complexion, despite his consistent exposure to the sun while streetballing. Throughout the first year of Teikō Junior School, he was one of the shorter players, opposite to his role, on the basketball team. He gained an enormous growth spurt during transition to his second year, becoming one of the tallest in the team. Shiro Kumochi, one of his closest friends from the Generation of Miracles, nicknamed him "midget" regardless. He has natural platinum blonde hair, which, is cut in short layers, reaching the nap of his neck. It’s modeled with fringes on his forehead and sidebangs. After Teikō, his hair has become more spiky and the front fringe way more defined. The most outstanding are his vivid, golden eyes that are shaped in a sharp, slender form with fine vertical pupils. He also, usually, has an earring on his left ear. History In his early childhood, Misaki watched the streetballers from a close-distance, listening to their footsteps and the bouncing of the ball, eventually becoming engrossed with the sport. He kept insisting to be signed up for basketball practice, however, living poorly already, his parents couldn't afford the costs. His father suggested to play with the neighbourhood kids, as a normal child, but, instead, Misaki gathered his courage to approach and play with the streetballers. This was the start of his career as a streetballer, who begins to develop an aggressive, ever-changing playstyle relying on his speed and nimbleness. His father eventually witnessed him playing. Realising the potential of his son, he went to the Junior High School Teikō, having heard of the previous successful generation, to scout Misaki. Succeeding, Misaki would attend Teikō and joined their basketball team with a scholarship for three years. He would be put in the first-string after his trial immediately. Missing the first public attendance, since it wasn't mandatory for him, where basketball tryouts were selected and sorted in their rightful strings, while in the meantime, Misaki was practising alone in the first strings gym. His name was still called out by one of the assistant-coaches, corrected by the head coach that he has already been accepted before the public trials. Misaki, eventually, after tiresome daily practice drills for weeks, would come across a basketball pair at the outside court playing 1-on-1. Interested in the duo, he approaches them casually, observing their moves with pleasure, then calling out if he could play against them. Having enjoyed the games, especially, since, both have a streetball playstyle, Misaki became excited to get them to know better, the foundation of their friendship for him. edit this more depending on Shiro and Raiden In his late first year in Junior High, Misaki would meet Nagāme Suishoku, a former player of the female basketball player, who was introduced to him by Raiden. Aside of his increasing aloofness, Nagāme and Misaki are quite the opposites of each other, which instantly made him disdain her. He showed little interest in her existence, even after she becomes the team's manager, and acted more troublematic during practice. Eventually, he would come to respect her wisdom and skills about the sport, yet, hardly shows any improvement in their relationship. This continued in his second year in Junior High: his attitude gradually becoming worse, as did his attendance for practice. At this point, the Teikō Basketball Team doubted it was related to their manager. In truth, Misaki's father had fallen incurably ill, the centre point of his life, and had a life expectation of two years. Learning of the fatality, he returns with the focus on practice, becoming stronger and debatably undefeatable in their league later around the third semester. Closing in towards graduating from Teikō, Misaki had several High Schools offering him sponsorships for his talents in basketball. One of them had been Kinsei High, which his closest friends would attend, yet, decided to sever any connection with them. He believes that no one understands him, and the situation he has been put into as well. Story Skill Speed and Agility Streetball Echolocation Formless Style Formless Fadeaways Formless Shot Items * Noise-cancelling Headphones: * Sound-Filtering Earplugs: Special made... * Smartphone: Relationships New Generation of Miracles * Raiden Taikōshi * Shiro Kumochi Nagāme Suishoku Misaki and Nagāme met officially through Raiden, the captain of Teikō High's basketball team, and both have a different perspective of one another. He knew that Nagāme played for the female basketball team and that she quit — which he is disappointed in, but also considers her weak for giving up. They are two opposites; she is rich, beautiful and he imagines her being spoiled thoroughly, while Misaki lives poorly, takes great pride in his achievements and fights for what he believes in. This has caused him to grow a disdain for the manager and pushing her away, and refuses to speak with her on normal terms, even if it involves basketball or his practice schedule. Observing her, however, Misaki slowly comes to accept her as manager and respects her decision-making, knowledge and skills. Their relationship doesn't improve regardless these changes. In the middle of second year of Junior High, Misaki is seen to shoo away pestering boys from Nagāme, showing he has matured a little. It could also involve that he has witnessed her at the hospital, of which she monthly to weekly returns to the hospital for her medical procedures to heal her leg, and, Nagāme realising the mental pain Misaki is going through. While Misaki continues acting aloof towards her, Nagāme is concerned about his well-being. She appears to be emotionally close with him, although, not seen interacting with him. Knowing he didn't have a cell phone yet, Nagāme bought him one as a present, with her first paycheck her modeling work. This was for him to keep in contact with everyone from the team, to be able to reach out to them if he ever wanted to open up, which he accepted reluctantly. They refer to each other with their last names respectively: Misaki calls her Suishoku, while Nagāme nicknamed him Kō-chan. Aomine Daiki Ōnita High Quotes Trivia * His name Misaki Genkō (御先 玄黄) in literal translation would mean "Heavenly Fox of Black-Yellow Silk"